Mis confesiones
by Ainhochu
Summary: Siempre he sido conocida como una matona, pero, a veces, hay más de lo que uno ve. Por favor no escuches mis confesiones.
1. Campamento mestizo

Clarisse miró con desconfianza el campamento que se extendía bajo sus pies. Quiron le sonrió animándola a bajar, pero ella parecía estar clavada en aquel lugar junto al enorme pino. Escuchó a su madre suspirar a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

Clarisse odió en ese momento a Quiron, quien se creía que era para interrumpir en su vida diciéndole que su padre era un Dios del Olimpo. Su vida había sido siempre perfecta.

Vale que era disléxica y padecía THDA (trastorno hiperactivo por déficit de atención), vale que siempre le habían pasado cosas raras, vale que siempre se metía en peleas, vale que la habían echado de todas las escuelas al cabo de unos meses hasta que su madre decidió que estudiase en caso, quitando esos pequeños inconvenientes no había anda especial en ella.

Nada que la hiciera diferente.

Solo era ella.

Pero todos los demás creían que era especial, así que siguió al Quiron rezando por que esto solo fuera una broma, pero después de la presentación del señor D y la película de orientación eso parecía más y más imposible.

Pero no acabó de creérselo hasta llegar a la cabaña numero 11, la de Hermes, llena de chicos que iban y venían. Un chico se planto delante de ella, era alto y debía ir a la universidad tenia las cejas arqueadas, la nariz afilada y la sonrisa maliciosa, que como aprendería al cabo de un tiempo, eran las cualidades más comunes de los hijos de Hermes.

-Hola, soy Sebastian, el encargado de la cabaña 11, ¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?

-Clarisse La Rue. –Contestó de forma mecánica y tal como le habían enseñado en las academias militares, sin mostrar molestia alguna ante la equivocación de Sebastian. Al llevar el pelo corto y ser mucho más fuerte que las demás chicas, estaba acostumbrada a que la confundiese.

-Bueno, Clarisse, como eres una por determinar puedes quedarte con ese rincón de allí, junto a los gemelos castaños y la chica con el pelo negro, luego te avisare para la cena y te explicare nuestro horario. Voy a robarte un saco, vete poniendo cómoda. –Teniendo en cuenta de que Hermes era el dios de los ladrones, Clarisse no estuvo muy segura de si había sido una forma de hablar o realmente alguien iba a perder su saco, pero sin una palabra más se dirigió al rincón que le habían indicado.

La chica la miró de arriba abajo con expresión crítica.

-¿Eres un chico o una chica? –le preguntó sin disimulo.

-¡Silena! –le reprendió un chico más mayor con aspecto afroamericano. Se giró hacia Clarisse y le tendió la mano. –Beckendorf.

-Riss.

-Yo soy Travis y el es Connor –Se presentó uno de los gemelos.

-¡Alto! –Le respondió el otro. –Yo soy Travis y el es Connor. –Y se sumieron en una lucha verbal para ver quién era Travis y quien Connor.

El ultimo chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Bienvenida al campamento Mestizo. Yo soy Chris. –El chico tendría su edad, pese a ser más bajito que ella y tenía una fuerte apariencia latina, con el pelo castaño, la piel oscura y los ojos de un brillante color azul. -¿Estás aquí de forma fija o por determinar?

-Por determinar. –Respondió secamente.

-Esto… - Chris vaciló ante la sequedad de Clarisse. – Todos nosotros también estamos por determinar. Estaria guay que fuésemos hermanos ¿No crees? –La mirada de Clarisse fue más que clara.

-Chris cállate. Necesita pensar. – Clarisse le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento a Beckendorf. -¿Te han enseñado ya el campamento? –Clarisse negó. -¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? –Clarisse se puso de pie, saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Beckford la pillo cuando ella ya se encontraba a unos metros de las cabañas. –No te gusta mucho estar con gente, ¿No?

-No. Parece que nunca consigo caerle bien a nadie. Pero no me importa. –Beckendorf rió, pero su risa se paró de golpe al ver que unos chicos se ponían delante de ellos.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Un novato. Vamos a ver qué tal se las arregla.

-John, por favor, déjanos pasar. –Clarisse le echó una mirada a Beckendorf, viendo algo de miedo, y se volvió otra vez al grandullón. Fuerte y fiero. Sería fácil.

Antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de reaccionar Clarisse se lanzó contra John, y con llave el grandullón se encontraba en el suelo, sin poderse mover. Pero este en cambio de ponerse a gritar, tratar de escapar o cualquier cosa que uno se pudiese esperar, se puso a reír.

-Sabes niño, ya te voy a ir reservando una litera en la cabaña cinco. –Clarisse le cogió del cuello.

-Primero soy, una chica. Riss La Rue, no lo olvides. Segundo, me importa una mierda tu cabaña, se la que sea, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi otra vez. –Jonh se alegó riéndose con sus amigotes.

-La verdad, con ese movimiento, no me extrañarías que acabes en la cabaña cinco. La de Ares. Allí suelen ir los mestizos más fuertes y los mejores luchadores.

-A mi me da igual quien sea mi padre, no me pienso quedar aquí mucho. –respondió tozuda.

-Por desgracia Riss, eso no depende de ti.


	2. Una nueva y extraña rutina

A los pocos días se acostumbró a la extraña rutina del campamento mestizo y a la cabaña 11, quizás esto se debía a que sentía que encajaba más allí que no en su propia casa.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en su casa, ni en la loca de su madre que seguramente habría vuelvo a los dioses saben dónde, para luchar contra los dioses saben quién. Hacía tiempo que Clarisse había decidido intentar saber lo menos posible sobre el trabajo de su madre. "Trabajitos sucios para el gobierno" era lo que le solía responder.

De vez en cuando, cuando la soledad empezaba a aburrirle, se juntaba con Benckerdorf, los Stoll, Silena y Chris, que eran lo más parecido a unos amigos que había tenido nunca. Bueno puede que Silena y lo Stoll no, ya que Silena se pasaba el día criticando su ropa y su aspecto y los Stoll haciéndole bromas pesadas, pero con Beckerdorf y Chris conseguía tener conversaciones civilizadas.

Y si no, caminaba por el campamento disfrutando y explorando su nuevo hogar.

Pero lo que de verdad disfrutaba era las clases de lucha, daba igual que especialidad; espada, arco o cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era la mejor de la cabaña 11 con diferencia. A veces podía ver a la gente murmurar a su alrededor, pero le daba igual que fuera lo que murmurasen sobre ella, allí a donde fuera siempre había gente murmurando a sus espaldas, estaba acostumbrada.

-Hola. –Clarisse se encontraba en un rincón del gimnasio donde entrenaban. Sola como de costumbre, pero Chris se dejó caer a su lado tranquilamente. –El capitán dijo: ¡Suban las velas! Y abajo se quedaron a oscuras. –Chris rió mientras Clarisse lo miraba con extrañeza

-¿Eso es un chiste?

-Se supone. Sabes, es la primera vez que veo que alguien le zurra a Benckerdorf. Y aun menos una enana como tú.

-¿Perdona? –Clarisse le miró con cara de incredulidad. –Si soy más alta que tu.

-Ya pero tú tienes 10 y yo 12, aparte yo llevo ya un año aquí y tu apenas unas semanas. –Chris le enseñó la cuenta que demostraba su supervivencia un año más. –Clarisse rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Quién lo diría. –Chris sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Una pregunta, ¿Riss viene de alguna parte?

-¿Importa? –Preguntó con desagrado

-No, pero me apetece hablar contigo. –Clarisse levantó una ceja con incredulidad. –No creo que seas tan mala ni tan borde como la gente piensa, quizás solo hay que darte cuerda.

-Pues lo lamento pero soy tan mala como la gente piensa. –Chris le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada. -¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-Puede que la gente tenga razón, que realmente seas hija de Ares.

-¿Y tú de quién crees que eres hijo? –La felicidad permanente de Chris desapareció en un instante, como un globo deshinchado.

-No lo sé –suspiró. –Seguramente seré hijo de algún dios menor, con suerte, quien sabe, quizás soy solo un humano que ve a través de la Niebla.

-Eso no es verdad, solo tienes que esperar y ya verás. –Un chico de quince años apreció tras ellos dándole unas palmaditas alentadoras a Chris. Tenía el cabello rubio platino y los ojos azules y en sus rasgos se podía apreciar su parentesco con Hermes. –Luke Castelllan, creo que no nos habían presentado.

-Riss La Rue. –Se presentó con desagrado. Jamás le habían justado los chicos como Luke, tan felices y perfectos a primera vista, que por fuerza tenían que guardar algún oscuro secreto.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Riss de la que todo el mundo habla. La verdad es que si que tienes pinta de ser una hija de Ares. Pero bueno. Esta noche "Captura la bandera" prepararos para patear algunos traseros. –Y sin más, se fue.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Chris con su optimismo renovado.

-¿Qué es "capturar la bandera"?

-¿Nadie te lo ha explicado? –Se extrañó Chris. –Cuando llega alguien nuevo al cabo de un tiempo se celebra "Capturar la bandera". Básicamente hay dos equipos y cada equipo tiene una bandera, el primer equipo que cruce el rio con la bandera enemiga, gana. La gracia es hacer tratos con las demás cabañas para que se unan a ti.

-¿Quién juega hoy? –La idea de una competición parecía haber encendido una especie de fuego dentro de Clarisse.

-Hermes contra Ares, los de Ares siempre suelen ganar ya que son los mejores luchadores y si Athena y Apollo se unen a ellos entonces sí que estaremos perdidos.

-¡Bah! Los pienso machacar a todos. –Chris no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la seguridad de la niña.

En eso momento profesor, el matón de la cabaña 5, Jonh, les dijo que la clase ya había acabado.

-Menos mal, este tío me pone nervioso.

-Es solo un idiota. Ahora hay actividades de libre elección, ¿no?

-Sí, yo me voy con Benckerdorf a las forjas, ¿te vienes? –Dijo señalando a la forja, que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros.

-Nunca lo he probado, pero supongo que no estaría mal aprender a construir tus propias armas.

La clase pasaba tranquilamente, Clarisse y Chris seguían las instrucciones que Beckerdorf les mandaban cuando de repente algo pasó. Encima de Beckerdorf apareció una especia de holograma rojo que representaba una H en griego.

Todo el mundo calló y Clarisse miró a su alrededor buscando una explicación, algunos chicos hacían lo mismo que ella, mientras que todos los demás miraban el holograma con la boca abierta.

-Chris, ¿Qué pasa? –Pero el castaño no respondió, sino que siguió mirando a Beckerdorf con una mirada que Clarisse nunca había visto en el, un mezcla de odio y celos totalmente extraña en él. Clarisse le puso la mano en el hombro y eso pareció sacarlo devolverlo a la realidad.

-¿Qué? A si, Beckerdorf ya ha sido determinado. Hefesto. –Y sin mirar otra vez a Beckerdorf cogió sus cosas y se marchó de la clase.

-¿Riss? ¿Dónde está Chris? –Beckerdorf apareció a su lado.

-Se ha marchado. ¿Qué le ha debido pasar? –Preguntó más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

-Chris aun está esperando su llamada y cada vez que ve que alguien que ha llegado después de él recibe la señal… bueno le mosquea un poco, ya se le pasará…


	3. Captura la bandera

Clarisse se alejó de la armería sin poner mucha atención a donde iba. A sí que ser determinado era eso. Que ella recordase, nunca había aparecido ningún tipo de luz sobre su cabeza, ni nada que se le pareciese. Pero no le importaba.

No se sentí a gusto allí. Había demasiada gente y estaba en clara desventaja. Todos los demás chicos estaban mejor entrenados que ella Hasta algunos hijos de Afrodita estaban mejor entrenados que ella. Con un bufido de frustración se dispuso a dirigirse a la arena para practicar algo de espada. Con un poco de suerte Luke estaría allí y aunque le costase admitirlo, era muy buen espadachín.

Pero lo primero es lo primero, saber donde estaba para saber por dónde tenía que ir. Se encontraba en lo alto de la colina mestiza a unos metros del Pino de Thalia, y debajo del enorme árbol se encontraba una figura pequeña y rojiza. Un sátiro, aun joven. Se podría decir que tenían una edad similar. Clarisse se acercó a él con paso seguro y se plantó delante de él con los brazos en garras.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo se baja a la arena? –El sátiro la miró asustado, definitivamente era un sátiro bastante pequeño, seguramente el más pequeño que había visto en el campamento.

-¡No me pegues! –Y soltó un lastimoso balido.

-No te quiero pegar, por lo menos no ahora. Jamás me peleo con alguien que ya está llorando. –Al sátiro le tembló el labio antes de ponerse a comerse su propia camiseta. Esa era una de las cosas que Clarisse había aprendido en el Campamento mestizo. No hay mejor camión escoba que un sátiro frustrado o asustado. –Me llamo Riss.

-Yo soy Grover. –El sátiro de puso de pie. Realmente era pequeño y con su pelaje rojizo y la camiseta del campamento, parecía una extraña y peluda zanahoria. El sátiro se apoyo en el tronco del pino. Clarisse había escuchado algo sobre que ese pino tenía una extraña y curiosa historia, seguramente aquel sátiro lo sabría, y Clarisse esperaba que el sátiro parara de llorar, normalmente los sátiros se alegraban de poder hablar de las historias de las plantas.

-Oye, ¿Por qué llaman a este árbol El Pino de Thalia? –Pero con esa pregunta solo consiguió que Grover llorase aun más amargamente y empezase a soltar balidos de forma horriblemente escandalosa. Clarisse se alejó de él como si tuviese una extraña y contagiosa enfermedad mortal y no paró de caminar hasta llegar a la arena.

En la arena encontró a Luke y a Chris practicando duramente con las espadas. Ninguno de los dos llevaba camiseta y el sudor conseguía que el pelo se les pegase a la frente. A unos metros de ellos, sentada en la tribuna leyendo una revista de cotilleos, se encontraba Silena. Aquella chica estirada y pija con la que no se había vuelto a hablar desde el día en que se conocieron.

Ahora que observaba a Chris sin camiseta, Clarisse pudo observar que Chris estaba más en forma de lo que parecía. Y aunque no fuese tan buen espadachín como Luke, era muy rápido y tenía unas cuantas fintas realmente interesantes.

Los observó luchar durante unos minutos en silencio, intentando registrar todo y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban, hasta que Luke consiguió arrebatarle la espada a Chris.

-Bien hecho Chris, espero que a nuestro público le haya gustado. –Exclamó Luke mirando fijamente a Clarisse.

-He venido a practicar. Además vengo escapando de un sátiro llorón. –Comentó Clarisse acercándose a una mesa, en un lado de la arena, donde se exponían una gran variedad de armas. Clarisse paseó los dedos por las empuñaduras de las armas hasta escoger una espada.

-Todos los sátiros son llorones cuando son jóvenes. –Respondió con retintín Silena. Su voz cantarina se metió en la cabeza de Clarisse como un horrible pitido.

-Era naranja y muy joven.

-Seguramente sería Grover. ¿Qué le has preguntado? –Luke se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Chris se dejaba caer sobre los bancos de la Arena.

-Porque el Pino de Thalia se llama así. –La sonrisa de Luke se quedó congelada en su rostro, convirtiéndose en una extraña mueca.

-¿Conoces a Annabeth Chase? ¿Hija de Atenea? –Clarisse asintió- El año pasado, Grover nos encontró a Thalia, Annabeth y a mí. Grover tenía órdenes de traer a Thalia al campamento lo antes posible. Thalia era hija de Zeus y por lo tanto una mestiza.

-¡Alto! Creía que los tres grandes no podían tener hijos. –Exclamó Clarisse extrañada.

-Por eso traer a Thalia era tan importante. Hades había mandado todo tipo de monstruos detrás de Thalia. Llevábamos mucho tiempo huyendo, y Thalia no quería vivir así, así que se sacrifico por protegernos y así Grover, Annabeth y yo pudiésemos entrar en el campamento para estar a salvo. Zeus viendo como su hija moría la transformó en un árbol. En ese árbol.

-Me acuerdo de ese día. –Murmuró Chris. –Los truenos nos despertaron a todos. Creo que ha sido la única vez que visto al Señor D sorprendido. –Durante unos segundos todos permanecieron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Clarisse miró el arma que tenía en las manos y recordando la importante razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

-Bueno Luke. Ya te he dejado descansar bastante. Ya es hora de empezar a practicar en serio.

Clarisse se apoyó con sigilo en el árbol, asomándose para comprobar el terreno. Vio la bandera roja brillando en medio del claro con un par de vigilantes.

-Fred Dominic, hijo de Ares, y Megan Scerbasky, hija de Apolo. Fred es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece y Megan es realmente rápida con el arco. Esto va a ser complicado –Le susurró Chris. Luke detrás de él asintió.

-Somos tres contra dos. Podremos, por muy buenos con el arco y fuertes que sean. Vosotros seguro que sois más rápido, despistar a esos dos. Yo cogeré la bandera.

-Riss no creo que sea bue… -Pero antes de que Chris pudiese acabar la frase, Clarisse ya había levantado su espada contra sus dos oponentes.

-Como un árbol –Se carcajeó Luke. Chris le envió una mirada interrogativa. –Te han dejado plantado como a un árbol.

-Por lo menos a mi no me han dejado plantado un árbol –Respondió de mala manera Chris, antes de salir de su escondite para ayudar a Clarisse. Pero la escena lo dejó helado. En el suelo semiinconscientes se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos vigilantes. -¿Cómo has hecho esto?

-No lo sé. –Clarisse miraba estupefacta a los dos chicos y a la espada que llevaba en la mano. Luego sacudió la cabeza y cogió la bandera. -¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar al rio.

Los tres niños empezaron a correr en dirección a la frontera cuando tres corpulentos guerreros se interpusieron en su carrera. Eran John y dos de sus hermanos.

-Vaya. Cara bonita, Flash-boy y Riss. –Exclamó con su hosca voz. Clarisse le enseñó los dientes de forma amenazadora, aunque John no pareció ni inmutarse. –Dejarme a la niña para mí. –Los otros dos chicos, aun más grandes y feos que él se lanzaron contra Luke y Chris. –Tienes dos opciones, o darme la bandera por las buenas o por las malas.

-Y que hay de la opción patearte el trasero y ganar. –El adolecente soltó un gruñido antes de cargar sobre ella.

Clarisse comenzó a esquivarlo, con una mano aferrada a la bandera y la otra parando estocadas no era fácil atacar directamente. Pero en ese momento alguien paso por su lado, cogiéndole la bandera y corriendo en dirección al rio, John se dispuso a seguirle, pero Clarisse con una rápida estocada en la rodilla consiguió darle una gran ventaja a Chris. John gruñó, lleno de ira y odio, dándole una rápida y dolorosa estocada en la muñeca, obligando a Clarisse a dejar caer la espada y su viejo amuleto, una pulsera de hilo con un medallón colgando. John volvió a levantar su espada golpeándole el casco y tirándola al suelo. En ese momento lo único que Clarisse podía ver era el viejo medallón, en el centro había representado un pájaro negro al que nunca había conseguido identificar.

Recordó el día que se lo dieron. Era su séptimo cumpleaños, el medallón llegó en el correo, sin remitente. Cuando su abuela lo vio se puso roja de la rabia y salió de la habitación gritando maldiciones en francés, su madre miraba la pulsera como si fuera los más valioso del mundo. Su prima Tine, se tiró toda la noche haciendo hipótesis sobre quien lo podría haber enviado.

En ese momento Clarisse comprendió quien le había enviado ese medallón.

Había sido un regalo de su padre.

Y en ese preciso instante Clarisse comprendió lo que debía hacer. Con una rápida voltereta se puso de pie agarrando el amuleto, que al presionarlo se convirtió en una lanza de un metro y medio. Con seguridad le golpeó con la lanza en los brazos, que por puro egocentrismo, no llevaba ningún tipo de protección. En cuanto el bronce de la lanza toco la camiseta, esta se empezó a chamuscar seguido de un grito de dolor por parte del rubio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es eléctrica! –Clarisse le mostró una sonrisa fiera, pero antes de que pudiese alzar la lanza para dar el golpe final, gritos de alegría se escucharon desde el rio.

-Ya hay ganador. –Exclamó Luke. Clarisse se sobresaltó. Había olvidado la presencia de Luke y los otros dos hijos de Ares. Si pararse ni un segundo, los cinco chicos salieron disparados en dirección al río, donde Chris alzaba una bandera azul con un caduceo rodeado de todos los integrantes de la cabaña 11. Clarisse sonrió, mirando con suficiencia a los chicos que se encontraba a su lado.

-Mira por donde chaval. Mi opción era la buena. –John abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la lanza había vuelto a su forma original para empezar a brillar con una luz brillante y roja. Clarisse observó como algo se empezaba a escribir en el reverso del medallón en griego antiguo. Quirón se acercó galopando hasta ellos y con cuidado cogió el medallón, leyendo en voz alta lo que ponía.

-"Este medallón pertenece a Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares".


	4. Familia

Clarisse entró en la cabaña 5 flaqueada por los dos chicos contra los que se habían peleado Chris y Luke, Arthur y Martin. John iba delante de ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro. La cabaña 5 era bastante espaciosa, como la 11, pero mejor organizada. A un lado se encontraban las literas, o más bien catres, todos en perfecto orden, a otro lado habían unas cuantas maquinas para hacer ejercicio, un par de mini cadenas y media docena de mesas llenas de mapas del bosque donde se había celebrado Captura la bandera, mostrando diferentes tácticas de ataque.

Clarisse, al cabo de unos momentos, empezó a notar el parecido entre ella y sus "hermanos". La mayoría tenían el pelo oscuro, revuelto e indomable, los ojos pequeños, algunos con pequeños destellos rojizos, la misma sonrisa perfecta y torcida. Todos tenían la misma complexión alta y delgada, oculta bajo ropa extremadamente ancha y músculos. Todos tenían cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, marcas de viejas peleas.

John les hizo una señal a las tres únicas chicas de la cabaña.

-Estas son Morgana, Alex y Victoria, se encargaran de cuidar de ti y enseñarte las normas.-Dicho esto se giró, seguramente a ocuparse de la quemadura de su brazo.

-No necesito ayuda. –le gritó, pero el rubio ya se había perdido de vista. Se giró hacía las tres chicas que había delante suyo. –Podéis iros. No necesito unas niñeras.

-Respuesta incorrecta. –Respondió Morgana. Más pequeña que la mayoría de la cabaña, Morgana tenía un pelo rojo parecido al fuego, que le daba un aspecto salvaje y despiadado. – Te humillan a ti, nos humillan a todos. Luchamos mano a mano. En la cabaña puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, pero cuando acabes recógelo, nunca tiene que haber distracciones a la vista. Una nunca sabe cuándo puede haber una emergencia y tener que montar un plan de ataque. Todos los domingos tenemos reunión, para saber cómo van nuestras alianzas y saber si hay que modificar la lista negra.

-¿La lista negra? Interesante. –Comentó Clarisse.

-Cualquiera que se atreva a humillar a alguno de los nuestros se merece estar en la lista, no lo sacamos de ahí hasta que nos hemos vengado. –Alex tenía la misma complexión que un jugador de futbol americano, pero con el mismo aspecto despiadado y salvaje de Morgana.

-Tenemos diferentes tipos de alianzas. –Comenzó Victoria. Era algo más grande que Morgana, pero menos musculada, en sus ojos rojos brillaba un destello de astucia e inteligencia de alguien a quien no le importa hundir a los demás para conseguir sus objetivos. –No nos acercamos a los hijos de Afrodita, ellos no nos molestan y nosotros no los molestamos a ellos. Con los chicos de Hefestos tenemos buena relación, ellos nos hacen armas y nosotros los ayudamos cuando lo necesitan. Las relaciones más complicadas son con los hijos de Atenea y Apolo. Ambos son grandes quereros pero no suelen compartir nuestro punto de vista sobre cómo hay que llevar una guerra. Con los chicos de Demeter y Dionisio no solemos tener problemas, son gente a la que no le gusta pelear, y con Hermes, bueno… suelen ser bastante problemáticos. Demasiada gente, poca organización. –Añadió como si ser poco organizado fuese un crimen.

-Bueno ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir, mañana tenemos la arena casi todo el día para nosotros. Te vamos a enseñar algo que merezca la pena y no las tonterías que te enseñan en la cabaña numero 11. ¡Mark! ¡Sherman! Enseñarle a Clarisse donde va a dormir. –Dos chicos aparecieron delante de ella en menos de un segundo. Ambos tendrían unos 11 o 12 años, eran de complexión pequeña y delgada, sin mucho musculo, una clara señal de que no llevaban mucho tiempo en la cabaña.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Sherman. –Sherman era larguirucho con una mata castaña rojiza en la cabeza. Mark a su lado era más bajo con el pelo negro cayéndole sobre los ojos. Por su complexión pequeña y su peinado le recordó a Chris, aunque era obvio que carecía de su carácter feliz y dicharachero. Ambos le acompañaron hasta una de las últimas literas, con cuidado Clarisse colocó sus cosas en su zona personal y sin sacarse la ropa siquiera, Clarisse se dejó caer en su catre, apretando con fuerza su viejo amuleto, dejando que Morfeo la hechizase lentamente.

Cuando Clarisse volvió a abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en el campamento, sino en Nueva York, delante de ella se erguía un abrumador barco de metal. "El Intrépido". Con cuidado Clarisse examinó el paseo marítimo. Estaba totalmente desierto, el cielo nublado y la extraña calma le daban un aspecto terrorífico, pero no tanto como el hombre que se encontraba a los pies de aquel monstruo de metal. Llevaba una camiseta roja y tejanos negros, botas de combate y un cuchillo atado al muslo. Su cabellera negra caía sin cuidado sobre un rostro salvaje, atractivo y escalofriante. Se apoyaba sobre una gigantesca motocicleta. Clarisse sintió un escalofrió cuando el hombre la miró a los ojos. Donde tendrían que haber ojos solo había fuego. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y eso solo consiguió asustar más a Clarisse ya que conocía muy bien aquella malvada y ladeada sonrisa. Era su propia sonrisa. Clarisse volvió a comprobar si había alguien cerca antes de acercarse a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, mocosa? ¿Es que le tienes miedo a tu propio padre? –Ares soltó una horrible carcajada. Clarisse decidió quedarse en silencio. Ares la examinó sin disimulo para luego suspirar. – Apolo me ha dicho que haría bien en reclamarte y Dionisio me ha hablado de tus dotes en el combate. Más te vale que sea verdad, si fuera por mí te habría dejado que te pudrieses en la cabaña 11. –Hizo una pausa, esperando. -¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-No, señor. –Susurró Clarisse. – No te defraudaré. –Ares le lanzó una mirada indescifrable antes de deshacer el sueño con un chasquido.

Esa pesadilla la persiguió el resto del verano. El verano más genial y extraño que había tenido en su vida. Y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba sola en la furgoneta blanca, sorteando las calles de Phoenix. Agros la vigilaba por el retrovisor mientras entraba en la calle en la que Clarisse se había criado. La niña no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plasmase en su rostro y prácticamente saltó de la furgoneta en marcha. Corrió hasta la puerta echando un vistazo en la ventana antes de llamar a la puerta, pero lo que vio hizo que cambiara todos sus planes.

Desde la ventana podía ver a su madre y a su hermana en compañía de un hombre. Su madre parecía feliz y relajada, como no la había visto en su vida. Ya no tenía que lidiar con una niña hiperactiva hija del dios de la guerra. Momentáneamente se preguntó si su madre sabía quién era su padre. Claro que lo sabía. Eso explicaba ese extraño brillo en su mirada cada vez que se metía en problemas. Un brillo de impotencia al saber que su hija iba a ser siempre así.

Su hermana también parecía muy feliz. Ya apenas se podía ver su cicatriz bajo su flequillo rubio. Una herida que Clarisse le había producido. Antes de que los recuerdos de esa noche la asaltasen Clarisse bloqueó su mente buscando algo en lo que enfocarse. En la esquina de la calle aun estaba la furgoneta blanca. Y Argos la esperaba fuera del coche.

Clarisse no dudó en correr a su encuentro sin volver la vista atrás.


	5. Mi vida empeora cada vez más

Estaba nevando fuera del ferrocarril. Los chicos reían, las chicas gritaban y el señor D. maldecía. Yo estaba mirando la ventana, alfo aburrida. Pasar el día en el Olimpo viendo como los grandes jefes discutían no era mi idea de diversión. Argos caminaba de un lado para otra tratando de tenernos a todos controlados. Una pequeña cara se reflejo en la ventana.

-¿Que quieres princesa?

-Nos estamos acercando, el señor D nos quiere a todos juntos. Annabeth era alta y atlética, aunque podría haberle pegado muy fácilmente, pero no me apetecía. Odiaba el frio con toda mi alma. Era algo antinatural para mí.

-¡Hey chicas! ¡Daos prisa! –Luke me bajo la visera de la gorra, cejándome por unos momentos. Me gire y le pegue un puñetazo en los riñones.

-¡De acuerdo mocosos! ¡A callar! ¡Vosotros tres, parar! –Dicho y hecho. Nadie quería tener que enfrentarse a un dios enfadado, y en ese momento, el señor D estaba muy cabreado. –Vamos a subir, yo iré a hablar con los otros dioses y vosotros os quedareis quietos y callados. Si os portáis mal Argos me lo dirá y os castigaré. ¿Entendido? –Todo el mundo calló, así que el señor D sonrió. –Os quiero en grupos de tres. –Con una sonrisa nos miró a Luke, Annabeth y a mí. –Vosotros tres, juntos.

-¡No! –Por primera vez, Señorita princesa y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Luke suspiró.

-Vamos chicas, esto va a ser divertido. –Le pegué otro puñetazo.

Me hubiese echado una siesta si los gritos no fueran tan altos y no estuviese tan asustada. No estaba asustada de Zeus y Poseidón. Sus peleas eran como una tradición familiar. Yo estaba asustada de mi padre. Era su única hija que se pasa todo el año en el campamento y podía sentir sus ojos de fuego examinándome.

Luke estaba detrás de mí haciendo ruiditos. Tenía los puños cerrados y mis nudillos estaban blancos. Estaba realmente tentada a girarme y romperle la nariz, o darle una nueva cicatriz, al menos volvería a ser simétrico. Pero era una acción muy irrespetuosa, sobre todo cuando las diosas trataban de parar la pelea entre Zeus y Poseidón.

-¡Parar! Nos vamos a relajar, y nos vamos a tomar un descanso. Los niños os están mirando. –Hera dijo la palabra niños como si fuésemos una horrible y contagiosa enfermedad. Nos odiaba igual que yo odio a los osos amorosos. –Vosotros deberíais bajar a jugar y a hacer coas de niños, ¿vale?

-¿Acaba de decir "cosas de niños"? ¿Cuántos años cree que tenemos? ¿Cinco?

-Bueno, no estás, muy lejos de eso. Al menos eso es lo que tu actitud a entender. –me levanté y empecé a seguir a los demás.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan mala? –Exclamó Annabeth.

-¿Quizás porque soy una hija del dios de la guerra? Pensaba que vosotros, pandilla de ratones de biblioteca, erais inteligentes. -Intentó pegarme. Ella era algo alta, un metro sesenta quizás, pero yo media más de un metro ochenta, además había nacido y había sido criada para ganar las batallas físicas. Así que en cinco segundos, Annabeth estaba en el suelo. –No intentes ser mejor que yo, por que no lo eres.

-¡Hey! El ascensor está lleno, nos vemos abajo. –Nos giramos en dirección a la voz de Luke. Me había olvidado de él. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Después de un par de minutos esperando (Quien hubiese pensado que un ascensor celestial tuviese una capacidad limite) me encontraba en dentro junto a Annabeth. Todo era bastante normal hasta que el ascensor empezó a sacudirse como en un terremoto.

Agarré a Annabeth y de repente, empezamos a caer. Me golpee la cabeza con el techo del ascensor y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Annabeth gritaba y la agarré aun más fuerte.

Y tan rápido como había empezado, paró, estampándonos contra el suelo. Estaba algo mareada y tenía problemas enfocando, Annabeth gimió y vi que tenía una pequeña herida en su cabeza. Las puertas se abrieron y allí se encontraban los dioses.

-¡Donde está! ¿Dónde? –Nos gritó Zeus.

-¡Zeus para! –Atenea nos ayudó a levantarnos. –No está aquí. Ellas no son las ladronas, siéntelo. –El pareció pensárselo.

-¡Apolo, Artemis, Hermes, Ares! Marchar y encontrarlo, ves con ellos Atenea. –Ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo del edificio. –Dionisio, devuelve a los chicos al campamento. Los otros subir, tenemos que hablar de esto.

Los dioses entraron en el ascensor, todos muy serios, empezamos a hacerle preguntas al señor D, pero él no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando salimos del Empire, Argos vino a nosotros corriendo.

-Han aparecido unos cuantos monstruos y he perdido a unos cuantos. Luke Castellan, Drew Baltimore, Monique Aller y Connor Stoll.

-Bah! Los hijos de Hermes y Afrodita saben cómo arreglárselas en una ciudad como Nueva York. Volvamos al campamento y si no vuelven mañana mandaremos a alguien a buscarlos. Y vosotras dos. –El señor D nos miró, y supe que estaba muy cabreado. Siempre podía decir con exactitud el grado de enfado de una persona, y en ese momento Dionisio tenía un cartel de neón donde se podía leer "Haz algo y te convertiré en una ardilla antes de que puedas decir "lo siento""-No vais a decir nada de lo que habéis visto, ¿de acuerdo? Vais a actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. –Annabeth abrió si bocaza, pero le pegue una patada.

Había tenido la misma pesadilla que siempre. En mi sueño sobrevolaba Nueva York en un carro volador, un chico latino de unos veinte años me acompañaba. En el suelo se libraba una batalla, monstruos contra niños. Y entonces lo veía, me veía a mi misma muerta. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿cómo narices podía ver como moriría?

Pero antes de que algo empezase a cobrar sentido me despertaba con la respiración agitada y bañada en sudor. Me alegré que solo estuviese yo en la cabaña, mis hermanos llegarían hoy por la tarde y no estaba de humor como para encima tener que aguantar sus burlas porque hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

Me dirigí a las duchas, eran las seis de la mañana y no había nadie levantado, así que me duché tranquilamente. Después de cuatro años en el campamento sabía que estos momentos de tranquilidad eran tan escasos como el agua en Arizona. Mierda… céntrate en algo, céntrate en algo, céntrate en…

Un pequeño ruido me alerto. Cogí una toalla y lo que tuve más a mano.

-¿Quién es? ¡No te escondas! Tengo… jabón –Vaya Clarisse… jabón. Una gran arma. Escuché una risa que me indico donde lanzar la pastilla. Pero Chris era muy rápido. "¡Oh mis…! ¿Es que no sabes que no puedes entrar en las duchas de las chicas?

-Solo quería gastarte una broma, Rissie –Gruñí. Él sabía cuánto odiaba ese mote. El me lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas. –Yo también te he echado de menos, Clary –Le volvía gruñir. El sabía que aun odiaba más ese mote. – ¡Venga ya! Dame un brazo. –Y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me había tirado al suelo con un abrazo-placaje.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo imbécil! ¡Quítate! –Le arañé y le lancé patadas, pero él no se paraba de reír. Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha escuchamos un portazo, y ahí estaba Annabeth Chase mirándonos sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, solo con una toalla en el suelo con el idiota de Rodríguez sobre mí.

-Dejarme adivinar, esto no es lo que parece, simplemente habéis tropezado, ¿no? Ya, yo voy y me lo creo. –Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a la vez que se aguantaba la risa. Por los dioses… Como la odiaba.

-Esto… tengo que dejar mis cosas en mi cabaña, nos vemos después. –Y el muy cobarde huyó. Yo me levanté con cuidado con la señorita princesa mirándome.

-Dime una buena razón por la cual no debería ir corriendo a contárselo a la cabaña de Afrodita. Seguro que se mueren por un buen cotilleo.

-¿Quizás porque si lo haces te mato? De una forma muy lenta y dolorosa. –me giré y me empecé a vestir, pensando en un castigo para Chris.

-Clarisse, tenemos que hablar. –Me giré y vi que la cara de Annabeth estaba seria. – ¿Te acuerdas lo que paso este invierno? ¿En Nueva York?

-¿Y tu recuerdas que un dios nos dijo que no pensáramos en ello? –Por un momento ella sonrió.

-Algo importante ha sido robado. He hablado con Quirón, pero no me ha dicho anda, simplemente que mi momento está a punto de llegar, y el tuyo también. Hoy llegan nuevos campistas. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Hecha el freno princesa. Primero, Dionisio dijo que no pensara en ello, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No quiero que me convierta en una ardilla o algo parecido. Segundo, ¿porque me iría de misión contigo? Quirón nunca ha dio que debamos ir juntas. Y tercero, ¿nunca te cansas de esto? No puedes pasarte la vida esperando algo que no va a suceder nunca. –Suspiré mientras los ojos de Annabeth me taladraban.

-debemos ensañar que somos las mejores. No podemos pasarnos la vida aquí. Es afuera donde hay que enseñar que se vale la pena. –Salí del baño antes de que Annabeth siguiera hablando.

Sabía cómo se sentía. Pero me daban miedo las palabras de Quirón.

_En tu misión encontraras quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, y aquellos en los que confiabas, te traicionaran._


End file.
